The goal of this K07 award application is to provide mentored training and research that will enable Dr. Elliot Coups to transition to an independent investigator position conducting research on the promotion of health enhancing behaviors among cancer survivors. The research proposed in this award focuses on understanding and promoting changes in physical activity and dietary practices among colorectal cancer survivors after completion of cancer treatment. Many colorectal cancer survivors do not engage in physical activity and dietary practices that may decrease their risk of cancer recurrence or for developing others cancers or chronic illnesses. Although evidence suggests that some survivors of colorectal cancer may make positive physical activity and dietary changes after finishing cancer treatment, current knowledge regarding the causes, degree, and effects of such changes is limited. An enhanced understanding of health behavior changes among colorectal cancer survivors will provide a much-needed knowledge base for the development of effective health promotion interventions for this population. Two studies are proposed ,in this application. The first study will use a prospective, longitudinal design to examine the causes, degree, and affective and cognitive effects of physical activity and dietary changes made by colorectal cancer survivors. Drawing on the results of this first study, the second study entails development of a physical activity and dietary intervention for colorectal cancer survivors and a pilot randomized controlled trial of the intervention. A program of formal coursework and mentorship will provide Dr. Coups with training in three areas: (1) cancer prevention and control;(2) design and conduct of randomized controlled trials;and (3) advanced quantitative methods for the analysis of longitudinal data and data from randomized controlled trials. Public Health Relevance: The growing number of cancer survivors in the United States has raised the importance of disease prevention and health promotion in this population. The proposed research will inform the development of health behavior interventions that may enhance quality and quantity of life among cancer survivors.